The Hunt
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: WE WANT CHOCOLATE! WE WANT... uhh, gomen, why don't you just read and I'll be ok for now.
1. Default Chapter

The Hunt  
  
Well, guess what peoples? I am now trying out for Colorguard so don't sue me if I don't update my stories. My last story (When Saiyans meet Vampires) didn't go well, I got people confused so I'm not doing it. Hopefully this one will work out. This is going to tell you what's going on and who the people are.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stories has it that on a planet far away from earth was full of murdering people. They don't kill each other but five people who wanted to study the planet never returned back to earth from that planet.   
The people like to call themselfs the Death Rulers. One night, a girl was born under their Red Death Moon (or full moon) and they sent her to earth to distroy the powerful person on that planet. The girls name was Shima Tama. When she was sent to earth she was 13, wears all balck, blue hair with purple lines, a black and blue glove that covered half your right arm, and scars on her face. The person she was to kill lived in Toky, Japan. He was 13 as well and very powerful. The persons name,(this is an easy one) Son Gohan (who knew that was coming?)   
Now all she has to do is Gohan and kill him and then she'll be the powerful person in the univers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen that it was short. Other than it being short, what do ya think? would it be a good story? Trunks is not in this one (Gomen Kura and all you other Trunks lovers) Please R/R. NO FLAMERS! if no one will not like this story or it was dumb to you, then DON"T REVIEW! If I get any flamers then my flying chickens with pig ears will come and peck you to death. Ja'ne 


	2. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Well, guess what? here is my chapter for my new story. Everyone say JOY! anyway, the reason why I havn't been writing is because I'm trying out for Colorguard again. Other than that here is the story and we also meet a new person too.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ :darn: but I do own Shima Tama, Shya, and PoKy  
(..) thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright class, we have a new student today, her name is Shima Tama. Now I want you all to be nice and help her fit in," the teacher said. Shima stood in the front of the class and looked around. She was suppost to be in the same class as Son Gohan. "Shima, why don't you sit next to the window. Don't be afraid to ask questions." Shima took her seat next to a boy with black hair. "Hi, I'm Gohan. Is this your first time in a school?" (bingo)  
"Yes it is. I've been homeschooled (A/N: don't know if that is two or one word)"  
"Same here." Gohan turned to the teacher as she was explaining the homework for the week. The bell rang and everyone ran outside. Shima was keeping an eye on Gohan. (I must find a good time to kill him.) She ran into the nearby woods and stood in the middle.   
"Alright PoKy, I'm here. Now can I kill him?"  
"Not yet," a voice said.  
"Well when?"  
"Soon. That is all I'm aloud to say now. Ja'ne," and the voice was gone.  
"Dumb 275 year old pet."  
"Is that the way you talk about the eldest pet of our planet?" a voice said.  
(If it's who I think it is, I'm gonna kill him) she turned around and there he stood. Shya. "What are you doing here? Is father afraid I won't get the job done?"  
"No, I just came down to help my little sis. Is that so bad?"  
"Yes it is. This is my mission and you are not going to help."  
"I won't help, I'll make sure you don't get into trouble." He walked up to her and smiled.  
"If you want, you can come to school with me."  
"No thanks. I'll stay here and make a house and everything." He walked away to get logs. As he walked away Shima just smiled. "Lazy butt."  
  
"GOHAN! were is that boy?" Chichi yelled. "It's only 3 in the afernoon and he's not even home. If he went to see that green monster I will ground him for life." She walked into her room and fell asleep. Not knowing that a Shima was in the living room. (Yes, where is that kid? When I find him I will kill him.) The she smiled and the flew off into the woods again. Right when she left, Gohan showed up. "MOM, I'm home!" He walked into her room and found her asleep and then he left to the kitchen to make a snack. He walked to his room and sat down at his desk and started on his homework. He opened his book and then he felt dizzy. He tryed to make it to his bed but fell on the floor and couldn't get back up. Then, all he saw was blackness. Shya came out of his hiding spot and stood over Gohan. "Now my sis will kill you under your Death Moon and then she will be the strongest person on earth." He knelt down and picked Gohan up and flew out the window to their home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. What do ya think? good? bad? review please. ja'ne. 


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Hello. Well, looks like it will be awhile before I write more 'cause I'm in Colorguard again and now I get to go to the games, etc. So, hopefully you all read the intro. I'm changing Shya's name to Shyi (Shy-e) I now relized that Shya is a girls name I'm really sorry about that buddy. So other than that, enjoy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, but I do own the rest. (and if you weant to us any of my characters in your stories, you may ask me and I will tell you if you can or not.)  
(....) thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shyi walked into the castle without Gohan. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He wanted to build a house but he felt homesick so he made their house like it was where they lived. It had 5 floors, about 100 rooms, a dungen below. He walked up the staires and into Shima's room. "Shima sister, I have some bad news."  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Gohan got away."  
"WHAT! How?"  
"I thought he was knocked out so as I was walking here he woke up and kicked me down and flew. I can't fly here so I couldn't get him."  
"Right, so I don't have Gohan. I guess I have to do it myself. I have a new look for me when I'm not my evil self. She disappeared and then reappered wearing a black leather shirt with a skull on the chest, Long blue jeans that go down to the floor, brown hair with whit lines.   
"Nice look sis. How do you change back?"  
"I have this," she holds up a dragon neckless with a crystle ball in it's mouth. "When I put this on, I turn into my true self and when I take it off, I turn to this.   
"Very nice," he turned and left and Shima sat down on her bed (I have to find Son Gohan before the Death Moon.) She stood up and put on her neckless and then she was back to her black outfit, blue hair with purple lines, and then something new. Black with pick outlines wings.   
"Oh brother dear, will you come with me to get Gohan? I want you to be there with me." Shyi stood in her doorway and smiled. "Sure thing little sis. Or should I say Queen Shima."  
"I will give you this," Shima took him to the window and he saw a black and blue jet. "For me?"  
"Yep, now come on," she flew out the window and Shyi jumped down on the jet, got in, and started it up. He followed her to Gohan's house. It was still late in the day, but near dark. Shima landed in a tree outside Gohan's room window and sat. Shyi just took off in the other direction and watched from above. Shima flew up to Shyi and told him that she was going inside while he got ready to get Gohan. She landed on the ground and put on her neckless and now she look more like human than ever. She walked up to the door and Chichi answered it.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Shima Tama. I'm in Gohan's class. I was wondering if I could speak to Gohan about some homework?"  
"Sure. Go right ahead. Just go down the hallway to the last door."  
"Thank you." She walked down and knocked on Gohan's door and walked in. Gohan was at his desk. "Hello Gohan."  
He jumped ten feet in the air and turned around. "Shima. Hi. What can I do for you?"  
"I need you to help me with this project I'm doing for one of my classes."  
"Ok. What can I do?" She had him follow her outside and near the trees. "I need you for my project on who the powerful person is."   
"What?"  
"Let me tell you something Son Gohan. I know more about you than you think."  
"What?" Gohan was about to turn to leave when he was grabbed from behind.   
"Where do you think your going? It's rude to leave a person when they ask you a question," Shyi said.   
"Let go of me," Gohan said as he started to struggle. He was starting to get weak for no reason. He finally stopped struggleing and tryed to lift his head up.   
"Sorry but I never told you about my brother," Shima said,"He's the strongest person and you are weak 'cause he drained all your energy." Gohan looked at Shima and saw her in a different outfit.   
"GOHAN!"  
"Mom..." Gohan said but couldn't get a word out when Shyi locked his arm around his throat, making it hard for him to speak, much less breath. Shima flew up in the air and Shyi went to his jet and threw Gohan a seat and strapped him in so tight he couldn't get free, even if he was in SSJ form. Shyi the flew off and left Chichi at the door still calling his name.   
As Shima flew pass some birds she smiled. (Now all I have to do is keep Gohan locked up until the Death Moon comes up tonight.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well. What do ya think? If it's dumb then don't even review, but if you think it's ok, then review. PLEASE?! ja'ne  



	4. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Hello everyone, gomen it's been long on writing but I've been working. Here is my next chapter and I hope you all like it. enjoy. You will know more about Shima Tama on why she was sent here incase you didn't understand from the intro.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ but i do own the rest.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shima stopped in front of the castle and walked in. She knew that Shyi would handle Gohan. She walked in her room and sat down on her bed and looked at a picture of her, her brother and father. A tear slid down her face as she remembered all the good time she had on her home planet and that day when she left.  
**FLASHBACK**  
Shima was only 3 years old when her mother died. She never saw her father half the time due to fighting. Shyi took care of her and helped her to be strong. One day her father told her what she was to become in life.   
"You are going to planet earth and you will kill the powerful person there. His name is Son Gohan, father of Son Goku and Son Chichi. He is a hybrid. His father was full Saiyan and Chichi is full human. You don't have to worry about Son Goku though. He died while fighting Cell. When he was gone, Gohan got more powerful and you have to kill him. You are very special though. You were born under the Death Moon."  
"The Death Moon?"  
"Yes. Are moon here is red and when it's whole, we call it the Death Moon."  
"Why call it that?"  
"On every Death Moon, 50 million people die all over space."  
"Why?"  
"We kill them ourselfs. We send our best fighters and they kill everyone on a planet. Just like the Saiyans did to sell planets."  
"Why do I have to go to earth to kill a boy?"  
"Anyone born under the Death Moon here is the powerful person alive. You must live up to your destiny."  
"How old will he be?"  
"About 12."  
"Are you sure I can do it?"  
"Yes. You have no choice. If you fail, then don't even think of coming home. If you succed, then the whole planet earth is yours."  
"When am I to go?"  
"You leave soon. I know you can do it Shima Tama. Just remember one thing. When you get there you will be there in time for there Death Moon, which is called a Full Moon. Just take this dagger of death and just stab him until he dies and then you will win. You understand?"  
"Yes father. I will get ready to leave now."  
"Remember, kill him under the Death Moon."  
"Yes father."  
**END OF FLASHBAK**  
"I will not let you down father." She got up and walked to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. She reached in and pulled out a dagger made of gold. The one her father gave her before she left. She didn't notice Shyi standing there.  
"Don't worry sis. You'll kill him in time."  
"Where is he?"  
"In the dungen. He won't get out."  
"Good." She looked out the window and say it was getting dark and she could see the moon. (Almost time) she thought.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? what ya think? please review and make it nice. I know that Goihan might not be the powerful person but he is in this story. 


	5. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Well, here is the next chapter of my odd story made by an odd person. If no one gets what's going to happen then you know what? that means that I'm doing my job well. My job was to get everyone who reads this story or any of my other stories to get confused. HAHAHAHAHAHA. :coughs: anyway, onto the odd story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan woke up to the sound of foot-steps towards him. He tryed to look like he was sleeping or knocked out like he was two hours ago. He closed his eyes and then he felt a sharp pain in his side.  
"Wake up brat," the voice demanded. Gohan knew he wouldn't pull it off so he looked up and saw Shyi. "Any last words before you die?"  
"What?"  
"I said.."  
"I know what you said, but I don't understand."  
"You are the powerful human on this planet and Shima will distroy you."  
"Well, one thing, I'm not human, I'm a Hybrid and two, how do you know about me?"  
"Well, I guess I can tell you everything while you still have." Shyi sat down and started to tell his story.  
FLASHBACK(A/N: this is Shyi telling the story)  
It started when I was little, about 7. My mom had a baby and the baby lived but she didn't. My dad went out and fought leaving me with Shima. I brought her up strong but I knew that she would be powerful 'cause she was born under the Death Moon. I took her to school with me and we studied all about different people on earth. We came across old newspaper clipings and read them. One of them (he pulled out the paper) said that "The Z-Fighters and Mr. Satan showed up at the Cell Games. Mr. Satan was throw out of the ring and was not aloud to join no more. Then it said about a guy named Goku and how he fought and then stopped. The reporter said that he walked up to his 11 year old son and said he was to fight. The boy was strong but not strong enough to defet Cell. His father disappeard and was never seen again, and as for his son and friends, they took off and left Mr. Satan to kill Cell with his hands."  
END FLASHBACK  
"It really said that?" Gohan asked.  
"Yes. I don't believe it though. I think you did kill Cell and your friends took you and left after the fight."  
"So, what's this have to do with me?"  
"To us, on our planet, he who kills someone stronger than his own father, is powerful and strong."  
"Well my dad is still strong. I don't care what you say. He might be dead, but he's still strong and powerful."  
"But you reached SSJ 2 before anyone."  
"H..How?"  
"I did some looking up on Saiyans when I found out that Saiyans were alive when our people were alive. When I read that Vegeta, and some other Saiyan's lived they went to earth to look for their other Saiyan friend and found out that he turned on them. It went all the way up to the Androids thanks to Dr. Gero."  
"You knew Dr. Gero?"  
"Yes. I had to know more about you and he gave me a chip that went all the way up to when Vegeta and Nappa I think? landed on earth up to the when 17 and 18 killed him and then it was all up to me." He looked out the window and saw that the moon was almost up. " I better let you get your last sleep in. The full moon is almost up." He walked away out of the room and left Gohan looking outside.   
"Why do things like this happen to me?" he asked himself. He layed down and closed his eyes for the last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, we all know what's going to happen right? Full Moon + Saiyan = ? you do the math. I hate math. I know that some of this stuff Shyi said was different from Shima's 'cause I deleted that part of the story on my computer and I forgot half of what Shima said. So sue me. Please review. Ja'ne. 


	6. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Welcome back. I hope you are all enjoying this story, or you just found this story. So now here is my story and Gohan also gets some help from some close friends or his. Speaking of friends, Kura Briefs decided to leave me and go somewhere and get out of school while I had to suffer. Kura, you're a buttmunch. Anyway, onto the story.  
Disclamers: I don't own DBZ but Shima and Shyi I do  
(...) thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan woke again to sounds outside his cell window. He sat up but didn't stand. He felt dizzy and layed back down again. He could still here the voices outside but couldn't tell who they were and he was to tiered(SP?) to reach for there Ki. His head turned to the door and there stood Shima. (She must have heard them too.) She walked passed Gohan and looked out the window. There was no one. She turned at Gohan and smiled.  
"Are you ready? SHYI! IT'S TIME!" she yelled. Shyi showed up at the door with the golden dagger. He gave Shima the daggera and picked up Gohan. "To the back, I have everything set up." They walked down the dark hall and then outside. There was a table, a fire, chairs, and the Moon. Shyi set Gohan face down on the table and walked away. Gohan didn't even try to get away. He felt so weak for no reason. Shyi sat down and Shima stood over Gohan and smiled. She looked up at the full moon and closed her eyes and started to say something Gohan couldn't make out. Gohan turned his head and looked up at the moon and his body started to shake. Shima and Shyi looked in fright.   
"GOHAN!" a voice rang out. Shima looked in the direction of the voice and saw a green person, a short person, and another short person with hair sticking up. "GOHAN!" She looked at Gohan and saw that he was growing brown hair all over his body.   
"What the..." She backed up into Shyi and ran to the three figures. When they got there the green one lifted her up by her shirt.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Piccolo said. She just stared at him. Shyi was about to hit Piccolo but a blast prevented that.   
"It's to late," Krillin said.  
"All we have to do is cut off his tail baldy," Vegeta said.   
"what are you talking about?" Shima asked.  
"Gohan is one of thoses monkeys. Whenever there is a full moon they change. I found out that this planet doesn't have a moon 'cause someone blew it up. So I made a new one."  
"Yes. and that someone was me," Piccolo said. "I had to do it and now I might just have to do it again."   
"Why don't we just cut off the tail and leave the moon alone, "Krillin suggested.   
"Fine. why don't you four distract him and I'll cut off his tail," Vegeta demanded. They didn't like that but they had no choice. They ran to Gohan and looked up while Gohan looked down, and Vegeta ran behind him. Everyone, exept for Shyi, flew up into Gohan's face and started to fly around him. (This better work) Vegeta said and powered up. He shot a blast at Gohan's tail and hit it. Gohan started yto shrink back to size and Piccolo flew down in time to catch him. Shima picked up the dagger and ran at Piccolo, ready for the kill, but was stopped by Krillin's fot in her face. Sending her back. Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta flew off leaving Shima and Shyi alone. Just as Shima was about to follow Piccolo appeared and shot at the moon and blew it up.   
"NOOOOOOOO!" Shima yelled. Piccolo looked at her and then took off. Shyi was behind Shima and put his hand on her arm. She turned around and smiled. "Well, I guess we have a new home. If you want to stay with me."  
"I would be glad to."   
***The Next Day***  
Gohan sat in his chair and looked at Shima. She was different. He walked up to her and looked.  
"Don't worry Son Gohan. I'm not going to kill you. I now have a life here and I plain on liveing it. So why don't we start over again. Would that be ok?"  
"Sure." He smiled and sat back down in his seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How dumb of an ending can this get? I must be really out of it. So don't review and say it was dumb 'cause I already know. Other than that, how did ya all like it? NO FLAMERS!  



End file.
